


back of the moon.

by firesheeep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, OR IS HE, Other, hahah, i did this u guys, johnny as a normal villager, taeil as an ancient god or something, thank u google translate for helping me, this is a translation from my fics, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep
Summary: Johnny suddenly finds himself somewhere far-far away from his home, then he meets someone on the old pier near the north lake.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	back of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is a translation of my own work from indonesian to english and uh i was kinda hesitant to post this bc the way i read it in indonesian is more better?? like its more poetic in indonesian and i dont know how to transfer(???) that poetic-ness into english so im just winging it with google translate and my homie grammarly.

When Johnny opens his eyes, he’s in a crowd, at the community field in his village. Everyone is laughing, lanterns are flown. The sweet scent of freshly baked cookies and cakes floats in the air, the heat that radiates from the cake furnace beats the windy weather tonight.

Johnny looked up.

Hundreds, no, maybe thousands of lanterns decorate the night sky. Johnny is silent, amazed by the view.

Wait. The night sky?

Johnny examines the sky once more,it is dark just like a normal night sky but something is...different.

He realizes.

A bright ring up there on the horizon.

A...solar eclipse.

Suddenly everything changed, the scenery changed, the location changed, but the sky was still black. The ring in the sky seemed to observe all of Johnny's movements.

Johnny is now on the edge of a lake. The water was clear, bright blue, so clear that Johnny could see all the fish swimming here and there in the lake. Johnny noticed again, the water seemed to give off light.

Ah, Johnny maybe hallucinating. Maybe he ate too many caramel apples at the festival earlier.

Wait, festival?

Johnny looked around, this place was far, far away, from the community field where he had been. Johnny knows this lake, it is in the forest north of his village, far away from everything and anything. Not a lot of people know, only Johnny and a handful of other people do. While the community hall was in the south of the village, close to the beach, where the festival was celebrated.

Festival?

Johnny doesn't remember going to the festival? Ah, his head is a bit dizzy.

Johnny approached the water, then looked up at the sky.

Ah, it will be finished soon. Johnny touched the water. He thought it would be cold, especially when winter was coming. His finger touched the water. Warm. Johnny put his hand in.

Warm.

Not really warm, more refreshing. But still weird, according to Johnny

It shouldn't be warm, right? It will be winter soon, should the water be ice cold?

Johnny washed the water over his face. Right, warm. The water also doesn't smell bad. Clear. Johnny crouched by the lake, he rolled up his sleeves and put his hand deeper into the water.

The water is still warm.

Something's weird here.

Very strange.

The sound of sobbing met his ears, he immediately stood up, alert to his surroundings. His eyes found a crying figure on the dock of the lake.

Before walking, he took off his shoes and then threw them at the trees.

The sound of his footsteps was not heard, thanks to the sand-

Sand shouldn't be here. Ah, but what the hell, Johnny doesn't care anymore.

He walked slowly on the wooden pier. It looked like the wood was old, but still sturdy enough to hold it and the person who was crying at the end.

Johnny came closer, then tapped the guy on the shoulder.

The man turned his head, it was a boy, apparently the same age as Johnny. His hair is blond, his eyes are red and his cheeks are wet with tears.

"You should’ve stayed at the festival," he whispered.

Johnny shook his head in confusion. The man took a breath while wiping his still wet cheeks. He pointed at the sky. Johnny looked up. The solar eclipse is about to finish.

"3," he said, Johnny staring at the man's face in confusion.

"2," he continued, now he looked back at Johnny. Johnny realized, his eyes twinkle, like a star. In hir hair were hairpins in the shape of a moon.

"1," he whispered, he lowered his hand then wiped his cheek again.

"The eclipse is finished," he said, then with a little trembling he stood up. His clothes are like those of the Greek gods, except that they are dark blue with beautiful silver gray gradations.

He pointed at Johnny and smiled sadly, then softly said, "You don't remember me, do you?"

Johnny shook his head confused, his head suddenly dizzy.

What he saw before darkness swallowed him was lake water entering his lungs, and the strange man watching him fall into the lake with a weak smile and cheeks that were wet again.


End file.
